Not a Typical Day
by Destiny-Scouts
Summary: For five ordinary girls it is not a typical day. Suddenly thrust into the world of Teen Titans they have to cope with clashing personalities, new enemies, and mysterious powersAll while keeping secret of the hit Tv Show!


**This was originally a co-story and for the first six chapters it is...but we lost interest in it and none of us wanted to start it up. I do and therefore I deleted the original story and editing the chapters before continuing this story...**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans**

**Not a Typical Day is first in a Trilogy**

* * *

It was definitely a slow day for Meagan and Eunice on the spring morning were everything was not too warm but not too cold either. It was now finally lunch, the most sought after period of the day, and Meagan was more happy to be out of the horrors of Drama Class, even if it was the only class she that shared with all three of her best friends. She was walking with her friend Eunice and they were walking along a thin asphalt running track that surrounded the oval shaped field of grass that they hadn't been allowed to step on until this year.

"We're going to die soon if we don't get out of the way." Eunice pointed out as she indicated toward the field that was holding now both a soccer game and a football game both being much apart from each other.

Meagan laughed at Eunice's half joke as they dodged the on-coming game of football that was taking place on the side of the field they were walking on. The football has been thrown close to the track and wherever the football was a group of 8th graders followed no matter who was in their way.

"You think you'll like Computer Applications when we get it in a week? Semester's almost over and we'll be getting new schedules" Eunice asked, turning to face her friend as they slowed to their original pass while continuing their walk around the track.

"Probably; it'll be better than Drama class at least. I didn't even sign up for the stupid class in the first place and it turned out to be pointless. Although, you have to admit, it really pays to be friends with the guidance counselor. You always know what your schedule will be before everyone else." Meagan spoke as if it were a perk that she could proudly hang over people not that she did. Ms. Moore was a nice lady and she did her job well.

Then, as they rounded a corner of the track, the two teenagers started to hear a strange hissing from the air in front of them as a speck hanging in the air before them grew larger at the same rate the noise was getting louder. They both stopped their walk and stared at it as their eyes grew big as they witnessed what they both considered the strange phenomena happening in front of them.

"Meagan, what's happening?" Eunice asked he friend of whom was holding her hair in her hand in a ponytail fashion so as it didn't tangle anymore than it already was as a strange wind had started blowing all over the place. It seemed to be coming from the speck in front of them that was now no longer a speck but the size of a baseball.

"I don't know. This wind's picking up though and I don't like it." Meagan replied, not walking away from it even though her brain was screaming that they needed to get as far as they could from the thing as soon as humanly possible. Wait, why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't Eunice moving either when common sense surely told them to in voices to loud to think over?

The speck continued to grow until it was now most recognizably a hole with no light showing through. A void of nothingness in front of them and one that it seemed only they could see as the people around them were still going about in their normal lunch period unaware of what was happening to these two.

"Meagan, I'm officially freaked out now." Eunice told her friend, her voice a little shaky with a mix of slight fear and awe as well as confusion as her eyes scanned once again the field. Suddenly there they felt a jolt from behind them and the two screamed as they fell unwillingly into the void. There was a rushing sensation as they felt themselves being traveled somewhere. Where they were going…they didn't know but somehow they knew they were going somewhere and both were bracing themselves for whatever lay at the end of the tunnel. All kinds of things were passing by them: blobs of color as well as lines twisting around here and there. It all passed by them very quickly at a speed they couldn't even begin to guess but they weren't paying attention to what was happening _around _them, they were too busy paying attention to what was happening _to _them. Pain started flooding through their bodies as soon as they had fallen inside spreading and hurting.

They screamed…or at least tried to as a way of trying to calm themselves though they knew this would do nothing. Their voices weren't working as their throats were tightened, yearning for air. And then, as fast as they had been sucked into the portal, it spit them right back out into a dark street lamp-lit street. Right away, Meagan got her first impression of this new place as metal collided with her face—she didn't like it. Someone—someone with metal shoes—had kicked her square in the jaw and it hurt more than what the void had done.

"Ow!" She yelled, being able to have regained at least some of her voice to shout just about indoor voice level. She looked around, trying to find the culprit that had committed such a painful act against her with her not doing anything to upset anyone.

"What the—" This was voice by both Meagan and Eunice, who was rushing to Meagan's side with worry and confusion in her eyes as Meagan lifted herself up to her feet but not without needing a little bit of Eunice's help.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at Meagan's face to examine the now swelling wound.

"I'll live." Meagan muttered as she wiped off the blood that had spilled out from a newly formed cut on her upper lip. She looked around once more, this time in the opposite direction. Her eyes wide with what they perceive in the middle of the street. They had looked around to see six faces staring at them, all of them looking very familiar…

"Neriede…aren't those..." Meagan asked immediately as she pointed to the group before her. She had chose to use her friend's nickname that Eunice had cooked up. She had cooked up names for all of her friends, even Meagan herself. She looked at them completely bewildered and now even more confused at where the void had placed them.

"The Teen Titans…and…Slade." Eunice finished for her. She was beginning to piece together was had happened and bit her lip realizing that they might be stuck here until the void brought them back home as there was no way for them to go back otherwise.

"Robin, do we know them? I do not recall ever seeing them, yet they claim to know us" Starfire floated down as she gazed over at where the two were gathered. She studied them briefly with her green eyes and then turned to her team.

"I'm just as clueless as you but everyone knows us. We protect the city. I am more interested in how they know Slade and how they appeared out of no where." Robin answered her while looking at the girls with a serious face. They shifted uncomfortably in his gaze but soon relaxed.

Meagan was about to say something in response but two bright lights unexpectedly illuminated the street. One of the lights glowed a yellow and the other a pink. In the middle of each of them was one odd looking pens each that was floating in the air but staying in place, glittering with a strange symbol on it, the symbol on one pen being different from its neighbor. Half because logic was screaming in their heads and half because something about grabbing two glowing objects floating in mid-air lured them into to doing just that, they jumped and grabbed at them just as Slade attacked, seeing them as new enemies. They had completely forgot about him and Meagan quickly saw that it was him who had kicked her. Everything after that proceeded as if in slow motion.

Slade had started a jump-kick and was about to land it when the two girl's fingers closed around the pen-like objects; Eunice's surrounded by the pink light while Meagan had grabbed the one in yellow. The moment this happened, a burst of energy throbbed out from the two objects, knocking Slade away seconds before he completed his attack much to the girls' happiness. Everyone else, the now two thoroughly confused girls and the Titans, were standing dumbfounded with shock.

Eunice grasped her pen tightly bringing it close. A headache was starting to form in her head, as she asked, "Sun what in the world are these and why did we grab them?"

Meagan merely shook her head in response, her dark blonde hair falling in front of her eyes as she stared at the pen-like object she now held in her hand with a calculating look. She was trying to figure out what it did but nothing was coming to mind.

"Enough of this! I don't know who you are, but I do know that you are not on my side!" Slade's voice rang out as he lunged forward at them again. Through the mask they knew he was angry and they also knew that they were not strong enough to take him as they were.

Eunice screamed and jumped away (not too gracefully one might add) and landed on her side while the momentum caused her scrape it against the pavement until friction stopped her. Meagan began to run to her to see if she was ok but stopped in away that was almost as if on impulse. What was this feeling she had suddenly been overcome by coming deep within herself? It felt like something ancient and powerful had woken up inside her and now it was about to burst out.

"BRIGHT LIGHT!" she yelled with her fully voice regained so that the words could be heard several yards away. She was now holding the pen high above her head as far as her arm could reach almost as if she'd known to say that the whole time when in truth a few moments ago she hadn't a clue.

Once again everyone stopped (as was now happening a lot in this weird twist of events); all eyes on her this time. There was a bright light that shone from the tip of the pen. It flashed orange and yellow and then Meagan felt herself changing clothes. Ribbons of light flew around her as the clothes she had been wearing were replaced with a mostly yellow, orange, and white outfit, and her hair began to pull back into what she knew was a yellow ribbon that materialized and was holding it in place.

The top was a soft yellow tank topwith slight v-neck as well as a harsh orange heart in the center that had an 'x' crossing through it. The shirt was nota loose one (actually it was quite tight), only coming down to her waist. The bottoms were cargo pants and as it was a warm night it was now it its shorts form. A brooch formed on one side of her chest in the shape of a heart. It was small and had the same sign that was on her shirt. On her feet was a pair of flexible sneakers that were orange yellow and white. On her arms was an orange ribbon with the words 'Sun's Brightness' on it in yellow. She looked like her name sake, she was surely bright right now.

Meagan looked at herself with a surprised look as it ended with a few sparks of light fluttering to the ground and out of view. "Huh? What in the world just happened?" She asked, turning herself to look at the back where nothing of particular interest lay.

"I don't know…but what I do know is that now you're different and that was very freaky." Eunice told her in awe, sitting up and clutching her arm which was slightly bleeding.

As the Titans stared at the now transformed Meagan none of them were notice as Slade slipped away and disappeared in the shadows. He hadn't planned on two new adversaries showing up; perhaps another time when he had gathered enough information on these two to better help himself he would come back and fight. Robin was first to notice this and let out an anguished cry.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" He shouted at the two girls who had allowed Slade to escape unintentionally. Meagan's eyebrows rose with slight interest before meeting his hidden eyes.

"Boy does he get testy when Slade disappears…" She muttered more to herself than to anyone else, "…I'm Sun." Meagan said, keeping to her nickname given to her by Eunice in the seventh grade.

For some reason she felt that it wouldn't be safe to let out her real name for the time being and she hoped Eunice was thinking the same thing. The pen in her hand emitted another burst of light and ribbons of light surrounded her and retreated back into it, leaving Meagan as she was before. She relaxed a little more, happy to be back to normal. Eunice looked at the Titans all ready to answer Robin's question.

"I'm Neriede…where we come from …" Eunice started but faltered with the sudden realization that it might not be safe to tell them where they came from and instead gave a look to Meagan.

"Has evils that you can't imagine…there is even a Grinch." Meagan continued, referring to her science teacher back that she never got along well with back where…well, she wasn't sure where back there was. She giggled slightly while ignoring the "don't-talk-that-way-about-a-teacher" look she was getting from Eunice and turned her attention back to the Titans.

"Robin…they have evils too. Maybe they are here to help us. What do you think Raven?" Starfire spoke turning to he solemn friend who had let down the hood to her cape and was studying them to give Starfire an answer. She was finished soon.

"They aren't from here that is for sure and we don't know if they're here to help us or not." Raven said in her sullen voice. She remembered all to well the last time they had trusted someone and they ended up betraying them. This time she was going to be careful in who she trusted.

"We don't know why we're here O.K.!" Meagan snapped. She gritted her teeth and looked away as she became aware that her short temper might be a problem. How Eunice and her other friends put up with it she wasn't sure but that was how she had great respect for them. She turned back to Raven. "We're just here and we don't know why."

"Will you at least tell us how you got here?" Robin inquired looking at them. His arms were crossed and his expression had gone from angry to serious once more.

"I'm not entirely sure; me and Me—" She started but stopped. Eunice had been about to say Meagan, but an elbow shove in the arm stopped her in the nick of time "…I mean me and Sun here were just walking when this…void type thingy appeared and pulled us inside. Then we landed here and everything started happening that is not normal for us." Eunice finished, once more looking at the pen in her hand.

"How is it that you know of us but we do not know of you? You obviously have powers so I do not understand this." Starfire repeated her before-stated question. The girls looked at each other before looking back.

Eunice opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then realized that the answer to Star's question would sound very bizarre and weird from the Titan's point of view. To be honest, it sounded very bizarre and weird from their point of view as well and so she looked around and decided to get her some time so she could think of a suitable story.

"Maybe we should talk back at the tower" She suggested, looking hopefully at the large T in the distance.

* * *

**Woah...this went from being a 3 and a 1/4 page story to 4 and a 1/4 and all I did was add more detail and make more sense of things...**

**Anyway do you like it? Hate it? Needs of Improvement?**


End file.
